Extracting WoW user interface files
Blizzard's user interface code and artwork file can be exported to a directory using tools already in the game, and viewed directly. This these files often useful for AddOn developers, or those who are just curious and want to learn more about WoW internals. See also Viewing Blizzard's WoW user interface code for other methods. Extracting Files Game UI code and art files can be extracted using the WoW in-game console commands, which will export files to a directory on your computer. These files are similar to the ones in the Blizzard Interface AddOn Kit, which is no longer maintained as of Patch 4.0. In the In-game Developer Console, type one of: exportInterfaceFiles code exportInterfaceFiles art See Exporting the Code and Art files below for detailed instructions. Summary The Blizzard export facility provides extra files and resources relevant to WoW AddOn development. These files are taken exported directly from the retail WoW MPQ files found in the WoW install and are availible for extract so that WoW AddOn developers and others can look at and reference FrameXML files, Lua files, and other art and resources found in the game itself. Most files used by the WoW game and the Blizzard WoW UI components are found inside game MPQ files, which are sort of like .zip files and not nmormally very easily accessible for reference. Blizzard provides this mechanism and files as a convenience for AddOn developers and the community in general. Just as there is no official Blizzard support for WoW AddOn development, and the previous Interface AddOn Kit, there is generally no official support for the the export mechanism and the exported file either. However Blizzard has maintained this feature and intends it as a replacement for Interface AddOn Kit which was maintained itself until after the beginning of Patch 4.0. Exporting the Code and Art files From the WoW forums Semi-official instructions are provided by MVP post on WoW Community Forums as follows: In Battle.net Alternatively, in the Battle.net client you can add the '-console' switch to enable the console. # Find the regular WoW launcher page # Open the 'Options' drop down list and select 'Game Settings' # Scroll down to 'World of Warcraft' and check 'Additional command line arguments' # Add '-console' to the arguments text box -console # Click 'Done' Notes * These commands appear to work on the login screen and character screen, but not during game play, at least on Windows as of 7.3.2. * Art export can take a considerable amount of time, and at least (as of 8.2) 2.8GB of disk space. * You will need to change operating system keyboard settings to US, so that console can be opened. Alternatively, you can temporarily change the console key by logging in to a character, then '/run SetConsoleKey "-"'. (In this example, the dash key was used, but many other keys are available for the mapping). Log out, then use the console. See also * Viewing Blizzard's WoW user interface code * Interface AddOn Kit * Console variables External links